Secret Week
}} Secret Week is a recurring twist that originated in . It causes the HOH and POV competition winners to remain a secret for a specific week of the game. Whilst their power remains the same, and the week plays out at normal, the identities of the power holders are not officially revealed. A Secret Power of Veto featured as part of the Veto Volcano twist in , where Max N. won it to take himself down. It was however not an official Secret Week. Overview In Secret Week, the events play out as they normally would, with Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions taking place. However, the victors and subsequent power holders are not disclosed to the houseguests, and their identities remain private. Thus whilst the nominations are public and know to all, the two key players in who ends up on the block are never officially confirmed. It is down to the houseguests to decipher their identities, and up to the HOH and POV holders who they wish to tell about their power, if anyone. The competition winners for Secret Week are then only formally revealed after the season's conclusion. Secret Week History On Day 16, JaVale secretly won Head of Household in the "Real-Estate Rumble" HOH competition. He nominated Chloe and Ray for eviction. On Day 17, Ryan, Rich and Victoria were randomly picked to secretly play alongside JaVale, Chloe and Ray in the "Typing Test" POV competition, in which Ray secretly won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Ray secretly used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. JaVale named Victoria as the replacement nominee, forcing her to face the eviction with Chloe. At the eviction on Day 18, Victoria was backdoored by a vote of 3-2. On Day 6, Anthony secretly won Head of Household in the "Money Hungry" HOH competition. He nominated Logan and Max for eviction. Kasey, Maddy and Robby were picked to secretly play alongside Anthony, Logan and Max in the "Decisions Decisions" POV competition, in which Max secretly won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Max secretly used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. Anthony named Robby as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Logan. At the eviction on Day 7, Robby was backdoored by a vote of 5-3. On Day 12, Chloe secretly won Head of Household in the "Real-Estate Rumble" HOH competition. She nominated Anthony and Romeo for eviction. On Day 13, Andy, James and Ryan were picked to secretly play alongside Chloe, Anthony and Romeo in the "Pac-xon" POV competition, in which Andy secretly won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Andy secretly used the POV on Anthony, removing him from the block. Chloe named James as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Romeo. At the eviction on Day 14, Romeo was evicted by a vote of 4-3. On Day 10, John secretly won Head of Household in the "Make the Grade" HOH competition. He nominated Andrew and Bryan for eviction. On Day 11, Jacob, Jake and Raul were picked to secretly play alongside John, Andrew and Bryan in the "Totally Categorical" POV competition, in which Jacob secretly won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, the Jacob did not use the POV. During this week, Tisha and John also competed in the "Devil's Puzzle" Jeopardy competition. At the eviction on Day 12, Bryan was evicted by a vote of 5-4. On Day 13, Sydney secretly won Head of Household in the "Investment and Donation" HOH competition. She secretly nominated Nolan and Ray for eviction. On Day 14, Chloe, JaVale and Will were picked to secretly play alongside Sydney, Nolan and Ray in the "Muddled Words" POV competition, in which Nolan secretly won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Nolan secretly used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. Sydney secretly named Joey as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Ray. At the eviction on Day 15, Joey was backdoored by a vote of 6-0. Nolan picked up a penalty vote for not voting at the eviction. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 6 Twists Category:Big Brother 7 Twists Category:Big Brother Blood vs. Water Twists Category:Big Brother 11 Twists Category:Big Brother Double Trouble Twists